


Who Would’ve Thought?

by TyFood



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Mother, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bullying, Closeted Character, Homophobia, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Persecution, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, ill probably add more later, mental health, my first public piece, uh yea that’s about it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyFood/pseuds/TyFood
Summary: Taite is a seventeen year old closeted gay dealing with depression, anxiety, and a Christian  homophobic town. He wants out. He’s done. He was so close, so very close to being gone. But being put in a hospital was never part the plan. He was supposed to disappear, he was purposefully in the woods yet some nature goer just had to be out there.Tatie struggles through healing himself in the small town of Albion where everyone simply saw him as a mistake. At least, everyone used to. When Cameron and Asher stepped into Taite’s life he never would’ve expected to suddenly have a reason to live again. The only issue now, does he even know that Taite exists?CHECK TW’S IN NOTES
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hate editing but I’ve got a 4,000 words written so far! So over all I will maybe update twice a month? Alright be nice this is my first public piece of work and I want it to go well! 
> 
> CHECK FOR TRIGGER WARNINGS AT NOTES
> 
> the short short prologue I’m about to post is very triggering. Very descriptive suicide attempt. Stay safe guys!
> 
> This first post is extremely short because I’m simply testing the waters.

The blood seeped from the two wounds on my fore arm. I could practically taste the metallic flavor of it as it dripped to the ground. That sound, the just barely there, drip, drip, drip of my own blood as it leaked from me, was the calmest thing I’d heard in a long time. The voices in my head were silent as they watched my bleed out on the ground of the nearest patch of woods. I don’t remember what brought me here. I don’t remember when the voices went quiet. I don’t remember when I dug the razor blade I was holding into my fore arm. I can only think about how the pain had left me. Maybe I was finally free. I couldn’t care less where i ended up after I disappeared but anywhere but here was better. No more judgmental looks. No more harassments. No more drunk mothers. No more being terrified of the world. I was running, hard and fast, from the world I was placed in. I was dealt a shit hand of cards and I was tired so I quit. I’m done. Goodbye. I watch somberly as black took over my vision. The last thing I saw was a white form running toward me as it got closer and my eyes closed I saw the most beautiful face staring down at me.  
A ghost to take me away...? Whatever...too late anyway.


	2. Where am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taite wasn’t exactly expecting this to be the out come.

“...hnngh...” I groaned as the light hit my closed eye lids turning them red. My ears were immediately bombarded by an insistent beeping. I sat there for a second and was immediately ready to throw the beeping thing across the room in a heartbeat...speaking of which why was it matching my heart? Something shuffled next to me.   
“Hey...hey! I think he’s waking up!” Some southern drawl yelled next to me. I flinched,   
“Too...lo-loud..” I groaned out, my voice cracking. God, why am I so thirsty? Suddenly, very suddenly, something went trailed from my nose to my left eye and despite the pain and stiffness racing through my body I shot my self up into a half sitting position. Before I could manage to open my eyes against the light; however, a rush of dizziness from the sudden movement caught up to me and I had to settle back onto my back.   
“The fuck...was TH- agh” I had tried to open my eyes without any patience but the room was blindingly white and it burned my poor pupils. A small bark to my right notified me that it was a dog...wait a dog? that had...licked me? Where am I? What happened? Apparently my stress was showing because the southern accent to my right spoke up god what a gorgeous accent...  
“Hey, hey sit back, the doctors are on their way.”   
“Wh- do-octors?” My voice cracked again,  
“Yea, your in the hospital, wow you are really delirious aren’t you?” The voice said.   
Hospital? I cant be in a hospital she’ll kill me for the bill! Oh god I have to get out of here!  
I felt my body seize with panic and the beeping grew faster.  
Shit no I can’t have a panic attack here, not in front of someone! But my body was already starting to seize up, I no longer had control.  
I heard the dog whine quietly and a weight on top of my right shoulder appeared, it was a calming sensation, only to disappear a second later. My heart beat slowed down gently and I heard the person next to me mumble, something alongs the lines of “I know.” And I heard a name, I think, Ash I believe? Was that the stranger next to me’s name? I guess I wouldn’t know because just then I heard the door open. I tried to open my eyes again but once again, ouch,  
“Will someone please turn the FUCKING lights off.” I finally snapped, sick of having my one useful asset rendered useless.   
“Sure.” A feminine voiced piped up.  
That must be who walked in, calm down Taite, she’s not here.  
A moment later the inside of my eyelids dimmed to a dark red and I cautiously opened my eyes, peaking around with my eyes still mostly closed,  
“Finally...alright why am I here..I need to leave.” I snapped as I slowly squinted around at my surroundings. I could see the standard four clean, white walls. The counter across the room had needles n’ shit splayed out on it and two human like shapes were standing to my right. My eyes still weren’t cooperating isn’t, only showing what they felt like. I look down and my unfocused eyes took a second and zeroed in on a gorgeous dog tucked under the chair to my right. He was watching me with dark brown eyes highlighted by the low light; making them looking like glowing orbs. I watched him, entranced by how he looked like he was almost going to talk to me. He was suited up in what looked like a service dog vest..maybe mobility? This beautiful dog watched me with such intensity, he looked like he knew absolutely everything about me and it scared the shit out of me. It also made me feel some relief...maybe he could help...   
What the hell Taite. He’s a goddamn dog, he doesn’t know and he can’t fucking help you you idiot.  
I glower at myself, Of course...Suddenly I realized that I was being spoken about and I looked up to catch the tail end of the conversation. My eyes focused on the taller of the two people next to me. As I listened to his voice I realized that this was probably the boy who had sat by my hospital bed. Oh yea...hospital... why am I here again...? I focused on the boys mouth as he talked. I still hadn’t truly registered anything that was going on however so I only caught flashes of the conversation. I heard woods mentioned and something about blood. I gave up on focusing pretty quickly probably something boring like paperwork....doesn’t make sense why they are talking about woods though... and restarted my room examination. I looked down at my self and lifted my right hand since I couldn’t feel my left arm and it was covered by blankets anyway. The catheter sat imbedded into my hand. I shuddered. It took all my self control not to rip it out, god needles are freaky. I followed the tube up to a bag hanging above me pumping fluids into my body. I shuddered again and turned away, deciding to ignore it and pretend it wasn’t there. God I hate needles, I shivered fighting the urge to throw up at the thought of something working its way through my system. I looked down at myself again. I was sitting in an uncomfortable bed with my left arm covered up to the elbow by blankets, still couldn’t feel it. I lifted my right arm to lift the blanket back and examine what happened to it but just then my ears decided it was time to start working again.  
“-ir, Sir, I need to speak with you.” The feminine voice was saying. My head popped up and I stared at her. I was slow to respond because my mind was still trying to comprehend what I was seeing. I assume she’s a nurse...she’s got long blonde hair tied into a tight pony tail that was swung over her shoulder. She was dressed in light blue scrubs and her eyes looked brown from here but my eyes weren't exactly reliable.  
“Er...yes?” I responded. She sighed, she looked annoyed.  
Look at that, Taite she hates you. Just like everyone else in your life.  
“Shut up...” I mumbled.   
“What was that?” The nurse raised her eye brow at me, I squinted at her name badge...Tory? Mary? Must be Tory, she looks more like a Tory, Nurse Tory.  
“uh...nothing.” I mumbled and looked down at my lap. She hummed and picked up a clip board off the counter,   
“Alright, lets see well my names Tory,” hah I was right, “and now that that’s out of the way I need your full name, please.”   
“Uh,” I glanced over at the other figure in the room, and then looked back to Tory, “Taite. Taite Kindle Griffon.” Tory hummed again and nodded, writing something onto the clipboard.   
“Alright...birthdate and cell phone number please.”   
“January 12, 2002,” I then gave my phone number and watched her jot down some more notes, “okay are we done, because I can’t afford any of this and I still don’t know why I’m here.” I said, Tory looked up from her writing,   
“We will handle finances later, however I need you to explain what you mean by not knowing what you are doing here.” I rolled my eyes, what a dumb question,  
“uh I mean it as in I don’t know why I’m here, I seem fine by what I’ve assessed of myself!” I snapped at her, I didn’t particularly like this woman,she reminded me a bit too much of a certain someone, you’d be proud Mum, you haunt me even away from your side, “what the fuck am I doing in this hospital and why the hell can I not feel my arm because I need to get the hell home before my mother k- starts to worry.” I almost made a mistake there. Suddenly I heard the guy, Ash, speak near me,   
“Uhm...Taite was it? I found you in the woods.” I looked over at him and he glanced to the nurse as if for confirmation, she nodded to him.  
Okay yea, confirmation.  
He continued, “I...uh found you half dead in the woods...by your own hand...”  
“Huh..?” It didn’t make sense...’by my own hand?’ What- oh. Suicide. Oh. Oh fuck.   
“I...I?” I had no idea what to say...what was I supposed to say though? ‘oh hey I actually got the courage up to do it! Wow...didn’t know I had it in me?’ No, of course not, I’d get put into an asylum.   
“I did?” Was all I decided on, I winced at the stupidity of the simple phrase,  
But why is Ash still here?


End file.
